Animation includes frame-by-frame animation and tween animation. The frame-by-frame animation is to draw different content frame-by-frame based on the timeline and form an animation by consecutively playing these frames. The tween animation is to automatically generate an intermediate part of an animation by using software based on a start frame and an end frame of the known animation, which omits a complex process for making the intermediate part.